The Party
by anakinlove
Summary: A short relitivly speaking drabble about Bruce, Dick, Jason and a boring Bruce high society party.


**So, I watched Terminator last night (it wasn't all that good of a movie) and for some reason dreamt of Jason. So, here's a story about Jason. And Dick. And Bruce. Go boys!**

Sitting on the bench with the party all around me, I feel the sudden urge to just go to sleep. That's what I want more than anything, to close my eyes and get some much needed sleep. But, I have guests to attend to and a good host to play, a part I've gotten rather good at over the last couple years.

I see Dick in the crowd, smiling and mingling. He's always found it harder than me to fit into this flock of fancy party goers and money spenders, but he is more of a people person that I. I can pretend to be a social butterfly, but Dick… Dick really is one.

Not tonight though. Tonight, I can see the way his weight shifts from foot to foot, ever so subtly. I can see the corners of his mouth twitch and the darkness in his eyes. He's not having a very good time and I am probably the only one who knows him well enough to see that.

He glances over at me and makes a face. I grin. He's here on my request. I'm conducting an investigation of certain citizens of Gotham's elite and there is no better place to get the latest gossip than their natural habitat. So, I threw a fancy party and endured several grueling hours of social torture.

I am just focusing on Mr. Gro, the man next to me who is attempting to engage me in a conversation about some girl he got busy with in a dressing room at a boutique when Jason stumbles up slowly.

These parties are always the hardest on him, mostly because of how young he is. Dick can at least have conversations with people. All Jason has to do is get fussed over by the many girls trying to gain my attention. They poke him, prod him and coo over him. If I hadn't specifically asked him to help me, he would be upstairs playing videogames or hiding from the mob of obsessive females.

Now, however, he seems totally fed up and exhausted. His drive to please is higher than Dick's was (when I give him a task he deems of sufficient importance that is) but he's done for the night. He's one of the best to give an eavesdropping job to because no one curbs their tongue when a kid is around. Because of that, he's valuable and he knows it. He wouldn't endure all this otherwise.

Stepping slowly, feet dragging, he comes up to me. I have to pretend to ignore him for the sake of Mr. Gro next to me, but it tears my heart to do so. He's done such a good job so far, collecting quite a bit of information and I have little doubt that all he wants right now is to be fussed over by me.

As it is, he understands and instead of demanding my attention, crawls up onto the bench and curls up with his shoulders pressing against me. He shifts back and drops his head rather roughly onto my lap, pressing it into the soft part of my stomach. I put a hand down on his shoulder. It's all the attention I can give him right now, since I'm supposed to be deeply absorbed in Gro's story, but for him it's enough, for a while at least. He seeks refuge from the guests obviously and is hoping I'll ward them off.

Soon enough, Jason's breathing slows, but not enough that he can convince me he's asleep. No, he just wants to see what the man will say now that he's here. Mr. Gro is distracted immediately by his presence but continues his story up to its rather predictable end. "The boy", Gro says, "How come you let him do that?"

"What?" I ask.

"You know, curl up like that. Doesn't it get annoying, having to give him all that attention? I mean, I got a kid but he lives with his mom most of the time. I don't let him get away with none of that cuddly stuff. He can do that at his mom's place, you know what I mean?" I shrug and Jason arches his shoulders, stretching slightly before falling still again.

"I figure if I have a kid, I ought to give him at least a little consideration, don't you?" I reply. There's an edge to my voice I don't bother to mask. Jason is not something I discuss with my socialite "friends" and most of them know it already. Gro hadn't gotten the memo obviously, but now he seems to have figured it out. At least, the look his eyes would lead me to believe so.

"Well", he says abruptly, "I'd better go. I'll see you around Bruce." I nod pleasantly and watch as he leaves. As soon as he's "out of range", I turn my attentions to Jason.

"How you feeling kid?" Jason yawns widely and blinks blearily.

"I just wanna go to bed?" he says.

"Me too", I agree, "The party will be over soon though."

"I found some interesting stuff out for you."

"In the morning", I reply, stroking his hair.

"You want me to go?" he asks sleepily, "I mean, so people like Gro don't…"

"Forget it", I reply, "You're fine right where you are. I'll do my best to ward off your fan club." He grins up at me and snuggles his head a little more. He really wants me to fuss over him, at least not yet. Instead, I stroke his hair. He'll have to be satisfied with that for the time being.

Dick slides over, smooth as a cat, and sits down. "You know", he says, eyes glittering with amusement like diamonds, "If half the stuff they say at these parties is true, we have a really messed up lifestyle. Did you know that Jason is actually your illegitimate son you conceived one night when you were raping a prostitute? Sources are still unclear as to why you simply didn't pay her, being that you are fucking rich and all, but whatever.

She dropped Jason at your house and the only reason you kept him was so that you could rape him too. That's what you do every night. In fact, your obsession with young boys started with me. You come to my house every Thursday and do what you've been doing since you adopted me, a strange ritual involving chains and peanut butter.

Jason and I live in fear of you, which is naturally why little jay is begging for a cuddle right now, because he fears you. Right Jay?" Jay nods sleepily and yawns.

"I am so terrified by your great hulking form in the night; you do terrible things to me." I roll my eyes and drape my suit jacket over his slight form. He smiles and closes his eyes. "Thanks Bruce." I stoke his hair.

"Well Dick, did you learn anything useful tonight?"

"Loads", he replies, "but those were the highlights. Can we debrief tomorrow? I think I'm gonna get out of here, if that's ok with you. I'm exhausted."

"You can stay the night if you want. I'm sure Alfred can sneak you out the back way." He smiles gratefully and nods, ready to take my offer. He doesn't savor the idea of driving home this late at night and I don't want him to. Our lives are dangerous enough already.

"The kid ok?" Dick asks. I nod, rubbing Jason's back. His breathing has slowed so much now, he's at least on the threshold of sleep. It'll be another few minutes before he falls over though. As it is, now he's almost totally out of it. Dick smiles.

"I remember those days. Man, it took everything in me tonight not just to come over here and do what he's doing. That would look a little odd, wouldn't it?" He giggles and presses his forehead to my temple for a moment before getting up to find Alfred. I watch him go, smiling and thinking of old times.

00000000000

I endure the party for another twenty minutes before I just can't take it anymore. Jason needs to get to bed and so do I. Scooping up the slumbering child, I cradle him gently and seek out Alfred. A few of the girls squeal how cute it looks and aim to pinch Jason's cheeks. I artfully dodge them and move through the crowd.

I have been told several times by various rude people that Jason just isn't as cute as Dick was at his age. It's probably the absence of the baby fat. Dick still had some left when he was eleven but street living had stripped that from Jason. Even with all the weight he's put on since moving in with me, some things can't be given back.

He's harder looking than Dick was, more clear-cut and obviously, that's not as visually appealing to people who care more about appearance than heart, but that sort of thing has never mattered to me. I honestly don't care how he looks, although in my opinion he is far from being an ugly kid. He'll be handsome when he gets older, that much I can tell. Dick is already the talk of the town when it comes to looks and I'm sure Jason will be too.

But right now, I still think he's pretty cute. I'd never tell anyone though. After all, Batman isn't supposed to think stuff is cute, but he's downright adorable to me. His little mannerisms, the things he does, all of them endear me to him like looks never could. The way he turns circles when he's excited, the small sounds he makes when he's falling asleep, how his nose crinkles when he's thinking, all of it makes him terribly cute in my opinion. He is just as precious as Dick was, as Dick is, and I couldn't part with him if I wanted to.

I rendezvous with Alfred behind the martini table. My butler is looking about as tired as I feel, but manages to raise himself up when I come. He's a master at dealing with things he doesn't particularly want to endure, even more so than I am.

"Ready to leave Master Bruce?" Alfred asks. I nod. He smiles at Jason, still dozing in my arms and quietly ferries me into the interior of the house. "I'm fairly sure Master Dick is already asleep so I suggest you do not disturb him."

"I'm just going to put this one down and then get to bed myself."

"Very good sir", Alfred replies and turns to, once again, join to the party. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stay up to late?" Alfred gives me a sardonic grin and returns to the social gathering. He knows he'll have a time getting the guests to clear out so I hope he doesn't start cleaning up until tomorrow when Dick, Jason and I can help him. I know he will though.

As I slowly climb the stairs, Jason blinks in the darkness and gazes up at me. "Come on", he murmurs sleepily, "the party was just getting started." I grin at him and kiss his forehead. Now, I can give him all the attention he wants.

"You wanna sleep in this tux or would you rather I help you change into something a little more comfortable?"

"Go ahead and strip me down", Jason replies, reminding me again what a wonderfully vulgar sense of humor he has. Actually, that he trusts me so much is gratifying in and of itself. Having been abused rather horrifically as young child, Jason has massive trust issues. In fact, I may be the only one he trusts fully. I wonder if it's selfish that I like that.

Stepping into the room, I turn on the lights. We both blink, our pupils contracting painfully. I stop by his dresser, taking out his pajamas. I figure I'll let him get away with not brushing his teeth tonight. He's so tired, I'd probably be brushing them for him.

I ease him out of his coat first and then his shoes. Alfred will kill me for leaving everything on the floor, but I don't care enough to put things away right now. Jason's completely limp in my arms, floppy like a wet rag, but in a cute sort of way. He's not very heavy either and that's nice.

I help the boy out of his shirt and then out of his suit pants, doing most of the heavy lifting myself. In fact, it's like undressing a doll. Now, his expensive suit is in a pile on the floor, but it doesn't really matter to me.

He blinks at me and whispers, "I'm all yours big boy." I roll my eyes. He always feels the need to make jokes when he's in a vulnerable situation. I pull on his pajamas and scoop him up, holding him close and standing beside his bed. The rate of our breathing matches up and I press his forehead to my chin, rocking him slowly back and forth and savoring the moment we have together.

He's completely silent, probably just reveling in the attention. We stay this way for almost five minutes, completely at peace with the world and each other. This almost never happens and I take full advantage of the fact that nothing is exploding and there are no bullets flying over my head.

Finally, I put him down on his bed, tucking him in gently. I make an effort to tuck him in every night. The familiarity of our routine gives him a sense of stability he never had on the streets. "That was nice", he murmurs, almost unbelievingly.

In the end, though Jason fears it, he craves vulnerability, the chance to leave everything in the hands of another person, to leave himself totally without a plan of escape. He wants to trust someone that completely, to leave his fate totally in the care of another. Jason wants that kind of love, that kind of vulnerable, desperate, completely open love. I give him a chance to have it and perhaps that's why he loves me so.

I smile and push back his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, yes it was very nice, wasn't it? Goodnight Jason, I love you."

"I love you too", he whispers, closing his eyes and rolling over onto his belly. The movement seems completely without consequence but I know it's an invitation to rub his back. I decide to, despite the fact that I'm craving my bed like nothing else right now. The smooth circles I make quickly send him off to sleep.

When I'm sure he's slumbering deeply, I quietly walk out, turning out the lights and closing the door like he likes it. Jason prefers total darkness when he sleeps. I walk down the hall, pausing by Dick's room a moment and peering in.

He has a Superman nightlight on, probably just to piss me off, so he is illuminated enough for me to see him. He's curled up around his pillow, drooling on his bed with his butt in the air. I roll my eyes. Dick is such a weird sleeper. He topples like a small tower and lies with his back up against the headrest. "Night Dick", I murmur, "I love you." Just as I'm walking away, I hear him.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" I smirk and walk into his room. He's still in the same position. I push back his hair and press my lips to his forehead. He cracks a sleepy grin and shifts slightly.

"Night, night Bruce, love you too." I pat his shoulder, sitting down next to him. "Gonna stay 'till I fall asleep." I shrug, moving my hand upwards to rub his neck. "I'd like that", he says, "if you don't mind."

"'Course not", I reply. He grins and closes his eyes.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure", I say, shifting my weight.

"Does Jason get bothered about all the stuff people say? I mean, I mentioned it at the party but I didn't want to hurt his feelings." I shrug. Jason is still something of an enigma, even to me, but I think I understand him well enough to make this call.

"Jason feels secure right now. I adopted him and he knows I'm not ever going to hurt him. The things people say used to bother him but now he's sort of figured out it's all useless gossip."

Dick smiles, feeling better now that he knows he hasn't done anything wrong. I know hurting Jason would stick in his brain like a barb, so I do my best to ease his conscience. I sit there for about five minutes before he's asleep. Dick always did fall asleep rather quickly.

I get up quietly and leave, my steps quickening in anticipation of bed. As soon as I reach my room, I start stripping. For a moment, I debate weather or not I should just sleep naked. Ultimately, I decide against it. If Jason has a nightmare, he'll come here and I really ought to be wearing something if he does. I'd rather not freak him out.

I crawl between the sheets and pull them up to my chin. Bundled tightly in my covers, I close my eyes and slow my breathing. Sleep comes as a welcome oblivion. Perhaps Alfred, Dick, Jason and I can have breakfast together tomorrow. Then, we can train. These happy thoughts fill my head as I fall. It has been a good night.


End file.
